1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air soft gun, especially to a firing switch of the single/continuous firing air soft gun.
2. Description of Related Art
An air soft gun used for firing BB pellets or paintballs is designed with a trigger, a hammer and a firing power for imitating a real gun, so the application has changed from basic firing to stimulating gun battle, thus the air soft gun has been developed to be equipped with full auto continuous firing, instead of single firing.
The switching between the single firing and continuous firing for an air soft gun mostly utilizes a firing switch device, the firing switch device is installed with a stop piece and a toggle piece connected with the stop piece, and the toggle piece is exposed outside the air soft gun for controlling the movement of the stop piece, thereby enabling the stop piece disposed inside the air soft gun to drive the air soft gun to perform single or continuous firing.
However, because the toggle piece is exposed outside the air soft gun, a situation of accidentally touching the toggle piece may occur, which may cause some accidents; moreover, for installing the toggle piece on the gun body of the air soft gun, a notch have to be formed on the gun body, so the production cost is raised and the assembly is more complicated; furthermore, the firing switch device has to be specially designed for a certain type of gun body, so the same firing switch device cannot be applied to various types of gun bodies, thus manufacturers have to stock various types of firing switch devices.
In view of the mentioned disadvantages, the applicant of the present invention has devoted himself for providing a single/continuous firing air soft gun and a firing switch thereof for solving the disadvantages of related art.